Angel
by Reckless-Youthx3
Summary: P!ATD RyanXSpencer. A story about a small town, sarcastic, no nonsense boy and an abused, beauiful winged boy and how they came to know each other during summer school.  I suck at summaries, better use of words inside .
1. Chapter 1

_Angel_

**Spencer's P.O.V**

Maybe if I stared at him long enough the annoying brat would sit somewhere else. I mean, it was bad enough I had to go to summer school, but why did he have to flunk too? Man, I never thought I'd miss Jon this much.

But that isn't the point. The point is, Ross was still sitting next to me with his head resting on his palm, waiting for the teacher to arrive. It wasn't just us in the room, though. I saw Gerard Way and some kid with the hugest afro you'd ever seen. So it's not like this place was full of kids.

"Do you mind?"

I snap back to reality to realize that I've been staring at Ross for quite some time. In my mind, it was the death glare. But to the rest of the world, it might've looked creepy.

"Huh?"

"I know I'm hot, but stop staring at me," he smirks at me.

I feel my cheeks go red and I look away. "Trust me, I wasn't checking you out."

He shrugs and leans back in his chair and puts his feet up on a desk. Wow… He looked so…Comfortable.

"Ya know, this isn't your house," I snap with a roll of my eyes.

He closes his chocolate brown eyes and for a second, I think the bastard totally ignored me. I was about to say something when he sighs.

"It might as well be. It's not like I can go to a safe ho…" he opens his eyes abruptly and stops speaking. I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask, genuinely interested.

"Nothing. Just stop staring at me, Spencer," he muttered before closing his eyes again.

He didn't talk to me again the rest of the day. He didn't look at me the rest of the day. But hey, when the teacher walked in, he finally moved far away from me.

**Ryan's P.O.V**

I try my best to walk out of the room without looking back at him.

Spencer Smith.

The most beautiful creature that ever walked the planet. His eyes, oh man, his eyes. I just couldn't look into them back there. I never had that feeling before. It's like, his eyes were big, blue orbs and if I looked into them for too long…I'd never find my way out.

That has never happened to me before. I've had plenty of girlfriends (and boyfriends) but it was nothing but lust. But Spencer…?

I sigh and chucked my bag over my shoulder. I had to get to the roof.

"Ryan! Hey, Ryan!"

I stop, the voice is familiar. I plaster on a smile before turning around.

"Bren! Hey, what's up?" I say as he follows me upstairs.

"I've been looking for your skinny ass all day. Where were you?" he asks with a frown.

"I thought I told you that I flunked chemistry. I have to be in Mr. Mason's class for the next three weeks with nothing but chemistry junk," I say as I push open the door leading to the roof.

"Aw, poor Ryro," he mocks using the girliest voice he can muster.

"Piss off, Urie," I smile removing my baggy sweater.

As soon as I do, the appendages I've been hiding my whole life emerge from my back. I sigh in relief and shake them out a bit.

Brendon rolls his eyes, for he has seen them many times before. Frankly, I think he's amazed by them. He just has too big of an ego to admit it. I mean, if you saw a pair of dark brown feathered wings that stretched out about thirteen feet….Wouldn't you be like 'DAMN!'

But Brendon and I have been friends for the longest. And ever since I can remember, I've had wings. And I always remember him watching me as I stretched them out.

"Wanna go for a ride, Bren?" I ask with a smile on my face.

Again, he rolls those wide brown eyes of his and grabs a hold of my shoulders. As soon as I feel his legs wrap around my waist, I jump off of the roof. I can hear him scream for a split second and I laugh before pumping my wings so we can go higher.

"I thought you'd be used to this after what? Your whole life?" I giggle.

He huffs, "Piss off, Ryan."

**Xx**

I enter my house reluctantly. It stinks of cigarettes and alcohol. I sigh quietly as I zip my sweater up all the way. I step on a bottle that shatters into my foot. And the alcohol makes the fresh wound burn.

"Fuck!" I scream grabbing my foot immediately. I quickly calm myself down. But it's too late.

"Ryan? Is that you?"

Dad…

"Uh, yeah. I stepped on some glass," I say as his figure comes into my view. We look painfully similar and I hated it.

He looks at my foot then at the shattered bottle and puddle of alcohol and blood. Then, he literally lunges for it as if it was a child who had just been hit by a car.

"RYAN! How could you just step on it? Can't you _fucking _see where you're going?" he growls scooping up the mess.

Damn, he's so PATHETIC! But I don't dare say that aloud.

"Well, the lights are so dim…"

"Excuses! Go upstairs before I change my mind about kicking your ass," he spat at my feet and I ran upstairs and slammed the door to my room. I heard his footsteps. He doesn't like it when I slam doors. Quickly, I jump for the lock and lock the door.

"Open the door! Now, Ryan!" he screams over and over.

I Shrink into a corner and expand my wings. I use them as a barrier and I use them to cover me in a feathery darkness.

And finally… the yelling and pounding on my door subsides. So I cry and sob until it hurts.

**A/N Do ya like it? I think it's okay. I'll continue if I get some reviews, cuz they make me happy :) !**


	2. Chapter 2

_Angel_

**Ryan's P.O.V**

I wake up on the floor in my room that could really use a good cleaning. I fell asleep in an awkward position which meant my neck hurt like hell when I stretched. I'd fallen asleep with my wings out, which added on to the pain. I retracted them back into the cuts in my back.

Looking in the mirror was nothing new. Deep, dark circles under my bloodshot eyes and my pale cheeks were deathly hollow.

I didn't want to go downstairs because I was afraid that Dad would be there. He might have a hangover and take out his anger of the sun on me. I made my way to my night stand to text Brendon.

I needed food in my system or my stomach would shrink to the size of a pea. I heard knocking on my bedroom window. I glance over to see Brendon with a bowl of cereal and a small carton of milk. Smiling gratefully, I unlatch the lock.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, ROSS?" he shouted once he'd entered my shabby room.

I jumped to cover his mouth. We stayed like that for five minutes. When I was positive Dad was still asleep, I release him.

"Why would you scream so loud?" I whisper venomously as I pour the milk in the bowl of Cheerios.

"Have you seen yourself? Stop doing this," he says.

"Doing what?" I ask with a mouthful of cereal.

"This!" he gestures to all of me. "Being terrified of your father all the damn time."

I sigh. "You don't understand."

"I don't want to understand. You need to grow a pair and stand up to him!"

I place the empty bowl next to me. The story of my life, Brendon telling me to stand up to my abusive father who can obviously kill me with one blow to the head.

"Look, you're an _angel,_ Ry. That's got to count for something. When are you going to tell him so he can fear you?" he asks.

"I'm not an angel, Bren…"

He groans unnecessarily loud. "What do you call a winged person who's heavenly in every way?"

I blush lightly.

"Shut up…" I mutter. "Anyway… I can't tell him. I just can't. It's bad enough I exposed myself to you, but to him…" I trail off.

He sighs and rubs my back lightly.

"Get up, Ry. I don't think you want to be late."

**Spencer's P.O.V**

"I mean, is it weird that I can't wait to see him? But I don't know if he feels the same. Hell, I don't even know if plays for my team! Well, he did have that _look_ to him ya know? And…"

"SPENCE! Please… Shut the fuck up…" Jon says rubbing his temples in frustration.

I blush.

"Oh… was I rambling?" I ask sheepishly.

He lazily fixes his eyes on me as we hop off the train.

"Rambling is a total understatement. What you were doing can fill a six hundred page novel. Maybe," he adds.

I frown.

"Sorry… I just figured my _best friend _would be able to listen to my problems without complaining," I say through gritted teeth.

He gave me his famous lazy smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

That was Jon. At first glance, he'd look like a dead beat who could never get a job that doesn't care about shit. But when you get past that, he's the funniest and sensitive guy you'd ever meet. We kinda fit in each other. If he weren't straight, I'd be banging him by now.

But I can't even think about him. Just Ryan.

Finally, we arrive at the school.

"See you later," Jon says once we reach the door.

"Arent you gonna walk me in?" I ask.

"You're a big, gay boy. I think you can do it. I'll pick you up, so don't make plans," he says with a wink before walking out into the street.

Damn that boy…

I push my way into the school and into the stuffy classroom.

And there he is. In all his glory.

Ryan Ross.

I smile, and then remember that I'm Spencer Smith who isn't supposed to have feelings. I wipe the smile off my face and sit in the seat that I sat in the day before. He was sitting next to me again. Ryan glances at me and my heart skips a beat. I clear my throat.

"Rough night?" I ask at the sight of his tired looking brown eyes.

"Yeah, I had this guy over and I thought he'd never leave. So I had to stay up a bit later to satisfy him enough to leave," he says, sounding incredibly bored.

"Guy?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"You surprised?"

"N-no…I just…"

He laughs rather loudly before wincing and clutching his back.

"Your cute, ya know that?" he asks.

I try not to, but the blush stretches across my face despite me trying to fight it.

He giggles again and buries his head into his arms.

"Goodnight, Spencer."

I stare at him with my chin in my palm.

"Stop staring at me. _Now_," he growls darkly.

I jump slightly and avert my eyes to the board. What was that?

**Normal P.O.V**

Class let's out as scheduled without a problem, but the brunette feels something is amiss. It was in his pants.

_'Damn that Spencer…'_

He made his to the roof tearing his sweater off in the process. Flying always took his mind off of things like boners. The feathery appendages emerge from his back and he shakes them out with a pleased sigh.

However, in his rush up the stairs, he hadn't heard the blond who called out his name. He hadn't heard the footsteps following up the stairs. In fact, he only noticed that he was being followed when he heard that stifled gasp.

He spins around.

"S-Spencer…"

**Oo**

**A/N Reviews make me happy :)!**


End file.
